Emotions Flow
by key20xl
Summary: An anthology of Dragonball Z related poetry
1. Introductory Rememberance

Author's Notes:

Well hello all.

I haven't posted much in awhile, but I have taken time to see what my fellow writers are coming up with.

At the moment I don't have any stories ready for submission, but I do have a few DBZ centered poems to share. As well as some attempts to rid myself of writer's block, like the following piece. (Gohan's POV)

Ja Ne

Remembrance

Thinking about you and I  
And those days of yesteryear  
Wond'ring why we didn't try  
You've slipped away I fear

I was happy in my youth  
When you were there for me  
You were always so aloof  
But there was more to see

You gave up your life for me  
And how have I repaid?  
In between lies a vast sea  
Of distance that won't fade


	2. Siren part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own. Period.

AN: This started out as just myself trying to get rid of some damned writer's block, but I think it turned out halfway decent. WARNING! This poem-fic includes strong references to rape.

Piccolo/Gohan

Siren

I've loved him for as long as I can remember  
But now I find I've come to hate him  
The Siren knew just how I felt about him  
But he just didn't seem to care  
Ever since my ears were graced with his betrayal  
The Siren haunted my dreams  
Her arms clasped around my Siren's neck  
A look of evil in her eyes  
She came and stole my love from me  
She should be the one to pay  
But that's not what I plan to do  
Oh no, she'll get her own soon enough  
But right now that Siren has to pay  
For the damage done to my soul  
He took my heart and shattered it  
Laughing all the while

So I'll see my love one last time  
To let him know he has wronged  
I know now to heed the Siren's call  
I won't let him cloud my mind again  
I don't care that I'll rot in hell  
His mind will rot from guilt

Gohan was alone in his apartment, peacefully sleeping, unaware of the shadow that lurked in his room. He awoke to the sound of ripping cloth, and the feeling of cold and fear. He tried to wrestle away from his attacker, but he was met with strong hands around his neck. His heart beat more and more furiously each time he tried to breath, his lungs were screaming for air.

"You Saiyans can be the deepest of sleepers," said an all too familiar voice, as it eased off of his exposed body. Gohan moved to strike at the assailant only to find his limbs were tightly bound. "You're going to let me have my way with you, you bastard."

"Like Hell I am!" Gohan growled.

"I suggest you change your mind about that, my dear Gohan." Gohan could feel his friend's tongue drag across his jaw. "I wouldn't want to mar that beautiful skin of yours." He could now feel a sharp edge moving across his chest and up to his throat.

Gohan was silent. He felt utterly defeated. He felt his neck being nipped at, the bites become more and more harsh. "No," he softly cried as each tear fell down his face. He felt every inch of his body being clawed at. His heart screamed in pain. "NO!" he screamed in defiance and was rewarded by a knife slashing across his chest.

"You're going to let me have my way with you." The violator got off Gohan's body one more time. Gohan could feel the last remnants of his clothing being torn away from him. He could hear the soft falling of cloth. He could tell that his attacker was intent on finishing the act when he felt the pulsating flesh on him. All he could now was silently cry and wonder where it all went wrong.


	3. Siren part 2

AN: This is part 2

The assailant had long been gone, but Gohan still stared in disbelief, silently letting the tears continue to fall. His body, heart, and soul felt completely violated. The one he loved and trusted for the longest time took his entire being and left him exposed and used. Gohan always thought that he brought it upon himself, for he had discarded Him the instant he was no longer needed. "I deserved everything he did to me..."

I've loved him for as long as I can remember  
But now I find I've come to hate him  
He knew just how I felt about him  
But he just didn't seem to care  
Ever since my body was graced by his betrayal  
He has forever haunted my dreams  
His hands clasped around my neck  
A look of evil in his eyes  
He came and stole my innocence from me  
He should be the one to pay  
But that's not something that I can do right now  
He'll get his own soon enough  
But right now I have to pay  
For the damage I did to his soul  
I took his heart and shattered it  
Laughing all the while

But I'll see my love one last time  
To let him know he has wronged  
I know now to heed His call  
I won't let him cloud my mind again  
I don't care that he'll rot in hell  
But my mind will rot from guilt


	4. Misery

AN: another Piccolo/Gohan piece

Misery

He's happy now  
I know I shouldn't interfere  
But all I can think about  
Is how badly I want Him here

And all I can do  
Is sit around doing nothing  
I'm letting You be happy  
That should mean something

I can't watch you go  
You're everything to me  
You've given me a reason to live but  
Why can't you see what you're doing to me?


	5. Inner Turmoil

AN: A poem from an up and coming work "Inner Turmoil"

I know what I must do  
But I am afraid  
I can't bear the thought of losing you  
But I can't bear being untruthful  
I want you to know that I only want the best for you  
I want you to know I had no other way

Something about you scared me then  
I don't know what it was  
I wanted to touch you  
One last time  
But something about you scared me then

Maybe it was the way you looked right then  
Maybe it was the sound of your voice  
Or maybe it was when I realized  
You were made for me

I want you to know that I love you still  
I want you to know I care  
I want you to know I will always be there

Nothing I can do will change your mind  
Nothing I can do will bring you back to me

I want you to know there was nothing else that I could do


	6. Unrequited Love

AN: Another poem from an up and coming fic, that is atm untitled.

Unrequited Love

_I know what it means to desire  
__And I know what it means to despair  
__For the one I desire, I know, will never be mine_

_I've felt the heat of your fire  
__And I've felt the weight of your stare  
__Until I knew you I've felt empty_

_My Unrequited Love  
__This isn't fair  
__I'd do anything for you  
__But We can never be_

_I can show you true love  
__And I can show you how to believe  
__Trust me love, I can show you I truly love you_

_Please don't give my heart a shove  
__And please don't tell me to leave  
__Please love, I don't want to live without you anymore_

_My Unrequited Love  
__I may not be perfect but I'll be true  
__I'm longing, I'm sighing  
__But We can never be_

_Please don't say We can never be_

_I don't care what you or anyone else may say  
__I love you anyway_


End file.
